


The Horizon

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Away Missions, F/F, Sweet Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: ”I’ve got you,” confirms Jadzia, her left hand drifting towards the transporter controls. “Permission to beam you up?”—Jadzia saves Kira just in the nick of time during an away mission together.





	The Horizon

The runabout makes a hard bank to the left as Jadzia jerks the steering control, swerving it out of the way of the Jem’Hadar scout ship. Willing herself to work faster, she almost lets out a small sigh of relief when she sees the red dot on the surface map, blinking insistently.

“I’ve got you,” confirms Jadzia, her left hand drifting towards the transporter controls. “Permission to beam you up?”

“You’d better do it soon.” Kira’s voice comes out in ragged gasps, evidently out of breath. “I’m nearing a cliff and there’s nowhere to run–“

“Hang on just a while more.” Jadzia grunts as she dodges another projectile aimed at the narcelles. Her jaw clenched, Jadzia tilts the nose of the runabout up, heading towards the outer atmosphere where she can see the orange sky gradually blending into black. The scout ship continues at its present course at the same altitude, and using their split second moment of confusion to her advantage she drops the shields.

Jadzia had probably never slammed the transport dial harder in her life.

“Almost there,” mutters Jadzia, turning back for just a moment to see the transporter shimmer to life. Immediately she keeps her sights back on the scout ship again, only raising the shields once she hears Kira’s footsteps on the metal floor as inertia brings her forward and off the transporter pad.

“Going to warp,” Jadzia announces, loud enough for Kira to hear. The runabout almost jerks as the warp engines start, propelling them out of the system and on to its course back to the station.

The tension in Jadzia’s muscles go all at once as Kira shuffles into the seat next to her. “That was close,” remarks Kira, reaching down to pull the datachip out of the pocket in her boots. “This is all the information I’ve got.”

Jadzia reaches over to take the the chip from her. “We’ll do what we can with it.” Her eyes lock with Kira’s, and she frowns as she turns herself to face Kira. “You’re hurt.”

Kira brushes at a scratch above her left eyebrow. “Just a few scratches. There were a lot of trees down on the surface, you know.”

“I’ll fix those.” Jadzia digs under the console for the medkit. The latches pop open with an almost satisfying click, and then Jadzia picks up the dermal regenerator. “Are you sure that’s all?”

“A few bruises, maybe, but nothing broken.” Kira eyes the medical tool in Jadzia’s hand. “Are you sure about that? I could always go to the Infirmary when we get back to the station.”

“It’s a few minor scratches.” Jadzia points out, bringing her hand up to cup Kira’s jaw. “Plus, a stitch in time–“

“–saves nine,” Kira finishes the saying. “You’re right, perhaps. Open wounds are a big risk for infection. I’ve seen it happen before.”

“That’s why we have to get this done now.” says Jadzia, holding Kira in place as she raises the dermal regenerator. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

“I trust you, Jadzia.” Kira breaks into a smile. “Now, the faster we get started, the faster we’ll get done, won’t we?”

“Yeah.” says Jadzia, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she focuses intently in closing the wounds. Under her steady hand, new flesh spreads forth from where the beam lands, and soon not a single trace is left. Kira waits silently, her eyes trained on Jadzia’s expression, enjoying their closeness.

“That’s the last one,” says Jadzia, rubbing the pad of her thumb across the new, tender skin at the corner of Kira’s mouth. “You’re all patched up.”

Jadzia’s eyes sparkle with the starlight outside when Kira’s eyes dart up to meet hers. “Thank you.” Kira whispers, reaching up to caress Jadzia’s hand against the side of her own face. Inching as close as she can without bumping into the centre console, Kira reaches out and kisses Jadzia softly, her hands laying on either side of Jadzia’s face.

“You’re welcome,” hums Jadzia, gently against Kira’s lips. “Are we just going to keep kissing until we get back to the station or are we going to allow you to get some well-earned rest?”

Kira brushes the side of her nose into the curve of Jadzia’s cheek affectionately. “Rest can wait. I’ll have what we can do now.”


End file.
